Hitler
Hitler during the 20's *Hitler lived from 1889 - 1945 *When Hitler was recovering from a blinding attack in WW1 Germany surrended. He entered a stage of depression and refused to talk to anyone. *After the war, stationed in Munich which is the capital of Bavaria, a state in Germany, the state became Socialist Republic. Hitler was disgusted and supported nationalism. He didnt belive in equality. *It was at this stage that Hitler gained a particular dislike to Jews. Socialism was a jewish conspiracy according to him. *In 1919 the German Army overthrew the Socialist Government and accused Hitler of being a Socialist. Hitler's cleverness was seen as he sought out socialist supporters. *He then was recruited as a political officer where lectured soliers about the politics.Hitler now had an attentive audience as soldiers had similar views to him. During this time Germany was forced to lose many resources and wealth. *Hitler once again attacked Jews blaming them for the loss of WW1 *In late 1919 Hitler was used as a spy by the German Army on the German's Workers Party (GWP) *He found that the party held similar viewpoints and seeing Hitler's skill as an orator he was given a place in the party. *Many other Army members joined which led to access to funds. *This money was used to advertise Hitler's speeches. *Hitler was seen as the main reason that many joined the party. *He then redefined the meaning of socialism by adding National Socialism to the front of the party's name which later became nicknamed the Nazi's. *The words/phrase National Socialism meant that equality was fair to those of german blood/citizenship. Jews were stripped of their citizenship. *In 1920 the Nazi's produced their first programme which called for reunification of German people. *In 1921 Hitler new his power in the party and challenged the Anton Drexler for leadership, in which he gained. *Hitler was sent to prison in 1921 as he attacked an opposition politician with a mob. This was due to his great speaking skills which evoked emotions of hatred and anger throughout his audience. *In 1923 Hitler decided he wanted leadship of the country and took over the state government in a meeting. High officials were offered top jobs in Hitler's government in which they initially refused but then accepted after threats of murder. *The next day Hitler planned to overthrow the national government but was blocked by police. His mob fought which included many casualties including Hitler dislocating his shoulder. *Hitler then was found guilty for his role in events and was sent to prison where he also suffered depression. He was given a 5 year sentence *During time in prison he read many books. His biography was written by a university student who also lived with him. Also he claimed that Jews were the source of all things he hated, that they were the cause of Germany's defeat in WW1 and that Jews were taking over the country. He also believed Jews were involved with Communists. *He was released in 1924 after serving only a year in prison. At that time Hitler's extremist views weren't regarded highly because of the economic climate. *During the next few years Hitler became more and more interested in women. *In 1928 he asked his half-sister to housekeep for him. *He became very possesive and interested in his sister's daughter which inevitably led to Geli's (Geli was the daughter) death due to a lack of freedom. Allegations were placed on Hitler as more and more women he interacted with commited suicide.